jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenade
Overview The Grenade is an explosive item in Jailbreak. It was added alongside the Rocket Launcher and the miniguns on top of the SWAT Van and Wraith in the Weapons/Items Update of 8/14/19. This item can be purchased in packs of 5 for $10,000 in-game cash at Gun Shop 1, Gun Shop 2 or the Military Base. To use the grenade, select the grenade from your inventory and left-click. The grenade should be in throwing position, and when released, it will be thrown. Beware, holding the grenade in throwing position for too long will result in it exploding, damaging the user and any other nearby players. When thrown, it will drop a small pin onto the ground, which will despawn shortly after. Like rockets in the Rocket Launcher, the number of Grenades left in the current pack will save when players are killed, arrested, or leave the game. Criticism Cost At a price of $15,000, many players believed that Grenades cost too much money. Badimo listened to the criticism and eventually lowered the prices to $10,000 in a later update. However, some still believe that the Grenade is an overpriced weapon due to players being able to get twice as many rockets for the same price. Usage Many players criticize the duration it takes for Grenades to explode, which is rather long, giving players plenty of time to run away. They are also quite bouncy, and will often land in a different location than what was aimed for. Disarming Disarming was supposed to be a part of the grenade's debut; but since the developers promised that the update would be released on Tuesday, 8/14/18; this feature was scrapped. Disarming may be added in a future update. Strategy The Grenade is a close-range-use-only weapon, as it cannot be thrown very far. Against large amounts of players at a close distance, it is rather effective, but only if they are close together. In narrow spaces such as hallways or corners in the Prison or the Bank, they are ideal, as the target player has less space to run away. Trivia *You can cook grenades in your hand by clicking and holding (pressing on mobile, "Y" on console). But cooking the grenade for too long will make the grenade explode in your hand, damaging you and the people around you. *Disarming was originally planned for the grenades, but due to the little amount of time the creators had, this wasn't released. However, many say this item is useless as it is, and doesn't need this. *As of now, this is the second (with the Rocket Launcher being first and missiles/drop bombs being 3rd) explosive in Jailbreak. *Along with missiles/drop bombs, this is one of the only weapons that can damage the player using it. *The design is loosely based on a Russian F1 Grenade Prototype. *The Grenade used to cost $15,000 in-game for a pack of 5 but was changed to $10,000 in-game due to complaints of it being too expensive. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Explosive